Pain of Love
by Mandie-MorphineBVB
Summary: Leah, a seventeen high school student who has had a terrible past with her ex-boyfriend and is looking to move on. What happens when she meets Tom Kaulitz and tries to move on, but her ex is looing for revenge? M for content.


_**Chapter 1**_

It was the second of April, my seventeenth birthday, and I had the strangest feeling that my life was about to change.

I got up and slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, a rolling stones t-shirt and a black vest. My hair turned out perfect today; it was dark brown with blond highlights underneath and curly.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked good, but I would have to see what others would say once I got to school. I looked up and saw the calendar hanging on the wall; I was definitely not looking forward to today, mainly because only my dad and my best friend Heidi remembered my birthday.

"Leah, are you up yet?" My dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah dad, I'm almost ready." I yelled back.

"Good, I have something down here for you." I could hear the excitement in his voice when he spoke.

I finally got downstairs and walked into the kitchen, afraid of what he had bought me this year. My mom died when I was five leaving everything to him. That included birthday shopping. Let's just say that it didn't always turn out in good presents, although I loved him for how much effort he put into trying to get the best thing possible.

I sat down at the table reading the newspaper for a while, when a small box was placed in front of me. I looked up at my dad and smiled.

"Go on and open it already!" he said anxiously.

I then unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a cell phone, my first cell phone. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" I said to him. My dad never wanted me to get a cell phone he thought that it would 'fry my brain' or something like that.

I looked at the clock and noticed I had to be at school in ten minutes.

"Dad, I have to go to school, but thank you so much." I grabbed my books and started to leave.

"Leah, wait! Here's ten dollars. Grab something to eat." He grabbed the money out of his wallet and handed it to me.

"Thanks dad, love you!" I ran out the door.

"Love you too, sweetie!" He yelled after me.

When I reached the end of the end of the driveway, Heidi was waiting for me.

"I've been waiting here forever. Where have you been?" she said while we started walking.

"I was opening my gift." I laughed.

"Was it another disaster gift?" I could see her thinking it was going to be a yes, but when I shook my head she looked shocked. "Well then, what did he get you?" she was smiling now.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and she grabbed it out of my hand.

"Why don't you have my number in your phone?" she said trying not to laugh.

"I didn't have time this morning." I laughed, grabbing my phone back.

"Oh, well I put it in there for you." She said. She stopped walking and turned to me.

"I forgot to say happy birthday, Leah." She hugged me.

"Thanks Heidi." I said to her. "Now hurry up, we are going to be late for school."

She laughed and we started to walk again. "You are such a nerd."

"Yeah, I know." I said back.

We walked into the school like always and went to our lockers. We met and then walked to our classes. I had English and Heidi had history.

**b20 minutes later/b;**

I'English is so boring.:('/I I sent to Heidi.

I'Same with History.:\/I' I got back.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair. Does anyone have an idea of what this might mean?" Mr. Evoy asked the class.

While Mr. Evoy was talking to the class still trying to get someone to answer his question, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He yelled.

A guy walked in and handed a green sheet to the teacher. I couldn't help but stare; He was so different from all the other guys at this school. He had black cornrows and wore baggy clothes. He was so different, so intriguing.

"Tom Kaulitz, is it?" Evoy asked, staring down at the sheet of paper with squinted eyes, as if he was having a difficult time pronouncing the name.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Okay, well there is a seat over there." He pointed to the desk next to me.

He walked over and sat in the chair. I quickly looked down at my books.

"Hi, I'm Tom." The guy said.

I looked up and smiled. "Hi, um... I'm Leah." He smiled and I quickly looked away. I thought that if I looked at him any longer I was going to fall off of my chair.

"Leah, can you share you book with Tom today?" Mr. Evoy asked.

"Um... Yeah sure," I answered moving my book so that Tom could see it as well.

"Thanks," Tom said, a dazzling smile appearing.

I looked back up at him. "No problem." He smiled at me again, but this time I noticed his eyes, they were a gold-brown color and when he smiled they looked like they were liquid gold. I felt as if I could drown in them.

Life changing moment? I think so…

_**Chapter 2**_

Finally it was lunch. Tom had been in all of my classes so far today, which was a tad strange but I didn't mind. I saw Heidi talking to some of our other friends, so I ran up to her and dragged her out the side doors.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing at the same time.

"I have a problem." I said, my voice stern.

"Okay…what's the problem?" she asked, trying to be serious.

"This new guy," I said to her.

"You mean Bill? Because if you want to have him you can't, he's all mine, I called it." This time she was completely serious.

"I'm not going after, Bill…whoever that is… I was talking about Tom." I looked at my feet, playing back the first time he smiled at me in English, and how I almost fell off my chair.

"I hear they're twins…him and Bill, I mean" she said to me. "Like if you married Tom and I married Bill, we would be like sisters." She smiled., overly excited.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Heidi." I laughed. "I just can't get Tom out of my mind, like the way he smiled and played with his lip ring, and how I felt like I could drown in his eyes. Oh, and I almost fell of my chair." I added.

"Haha, Leah likes Tomi, Leah likes Tomi!" she chanted.

"IShut up!/I" I hissed.

I looked over to see Tom standing beside a car with three other guys. One that looked like he was about the same age as Tom, but he wore tight fitted jeans and shirt with a leather jacket and had a Mohawk. Knowing the guys that Heidi liked I assumed that that was Bill. Then there were the other two guys that looked like they were older, they wore clothes like the other guys at this school, just a t-shirt and jeans, one of them had long brown hair and the other one had short blond hair. They were standing beside some expensive looking Audi's.

I looked back at Tom and saw that he was looking at me and smiling. I felt myself blush. "Thanks Heidi, they probably heard us." I said as I started towards the doors.

"Wait, Leah!" she ran after me and caught my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Bill and Tom are coming over," she said quietly.

I turned around to see Tom and Bill walking across the parking lot, and I quickly turned around afraid that they might have heard what we said, and started to open the door.

"Leah! Wait!" I heard Tom yell.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around again. They got closer and stopped.

"Do you want to go out and grab something to eat?" He asked me, a little hesitant.

"You want to come to, Heidi?" Bill asked.

I looked over at Heidi and she answered immediately.

"Yes, yes we would love to." She looked at me with a big grin on her face as her and Bill started to walk towards the cars.

Tom looked at me. "So I didn't hear an answer from you, you want to come Leah?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, uh, why not."

I walked with him to his car. It was an amazing piece of machinery, and it must have cost a fortune.

"You're only seventeen! How do you have this expensive of a car?" I climbed into the passenger seat.

"My step dad bought them for me and Bill."

"Oh, I see." I laughed nervously. "So where are we going for lunch I've got ten dollars." I pulled the money out of my pocket.

"Actually, I was hoping that it would be okay if we went to my house." He said smiling again.

"Um…Sure," I answered. I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Heidi.

I'Where are you going for lunch?' /I

"Who are you texting?" he said laughing.

I shoved the phone back in my pocket. "No one," I was trying not to smile.

"Let me guess, you're texting Heidi. Telling her about how you might fall off your chair, or is it how you just can't get me out of your mind?" he was laughing.

"You heard that?" I felt myself blush, but I was still stunned.

"Yeah, and Bill heard what Heidi said about how he's hers and you can't have him." He smiled and I looked away.

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing." I said. I felt myself go redder.

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket; it was a text from Heidi.

I'I'm going to Bills house. What about you?'/I

I'I'll see you there; me and Tom are on our way. Oh and just so you know… Bill heard what you said about him. ;)' /I

I could vividly imagine her going red as a cherry.

_**Chapter 3**_

We pulled in to the driveway, and the house wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but it was cute.

"This is so …cute, Tom." I laughed.

"Um, thanks." He smiled then looked at the house.

**bTom's POV/b**

I looked from the house to Leah, it seemed to be difficult to take my eyes off her.

"Do you want to go in?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said getting out of the car.

As we were walking up the drive way I looked over at Leah. By the look on her face I could tell that she had something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing," She said as she looked at her feet.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"It's just – why did you want to take me to lunch? Why didn't you take one of the 'popular' girls?" She asked me.

"Well you seem like someone who would be a great friend." I smiled and started to play with my lip ring, It was kind of a habit.

We entered the house, going straight into the kitchen.

"She's the best friend that you could ever ask for," Leah and I turned around to see Bill and Heidi walking down the hall.

"Hey Leah, Bill was just telling me about how they used to live in Germany." Heidi smiled at Leah.

"Seriously? You didn't tell me that Tom." Leah's face brightened.

"Well, you never asked." I smiled at her.

"That's true. But… What was it like?" she looked like she was so interested, I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

We spent all of the lunch period talking about Germany. What it was like to live there and about their plans to go there for a year once they graduated high school.

It was last period, math. This time all four of us were in the same class. We all sat together in the back, Talking and making fun of Mr. Leblanc most of the class.

After school I drove Leah home. By now I thought I would be used to her smile, but I wasn't. Every time she would look at me and smile I didn't want to look away because I felt like she was too perfect to be real. I felt as if she would just disappear.

When we got to her house I shut of the car. "Thank you, Leah." I said.

"For what?" she looked confused.

"For being my friend today," I smiled at her. "Most people just want to be my friend because they think I'm hot, they don't really want to get to know me."

"Yeah, no problem," she said. "Thanks for giving me a drive."

"You're welcome." I smiled back at her.

"See you tomorrow at school."

When she smiled at me and she got out of the car, I felt breathless. I started the car and drove home. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

_**center**1 month later**/center**_

**centerLeah's POV/center**

Tom and I had become good friends over the past month, so had Heidi and Bill. All of us hung out together every day. But, I still wanted to be more than friends with Tom. The only problem was that I didn't know if he felt the same way.

It was Friday and Heidi and I had plans to go to a friend's pool party, we both agreed that we were going to invite Bill and Tom. I ran downstairs to get something for breakfast. I grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. Just then I got a text, it was from Tom.

I'I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up. :) '/I

I'Where's Heidi?'/I I sent back.

I'Bill's picking her up.'/I I smiled at his text. Finally I got to be alone with him. It was always all four of us, never just us two.

I'Okay. Um well I'm just getting something for breakfast, so if I don't come out then just come in. The door will be unlocked.'/I

A few minutes later the door opened. "Tom, you're early!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." He walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter while I spread some peanut butter on my toast.

"You want some?" I asked.

"Sure." He grabbed the piece out of my hand and ran. How he could run in those pants was always a mystery to me, but he seemed to manage.

"Hey, that's mine!" I laughed and ran after him.

He sat down on the couch and stuck the piece in his mouth.

"I think you owe me another piece of toast with peanut butter, mister." I smiled teasingly and sat beside him.

"Here, you want a bite?" he held what was left in front of me.

I took a bite out of it and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"I'll go make you another one." He said shoving the rest of the toast in his mouth and standing up.

I swallowed and tugged on his shirt so he would sit back down. "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You only had one bite." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure. I wasn't that hungry anyways." I smiled at him wishing he would just kiss me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want to go to a pool party tonight?"

"Yeah, sure!" he answered. I was so happy.

"Shit!" I yelled looking at the time on my phone.

"What?" He looked confused.

"We have five minutes to be in English." I got up and ran to the door.

Tom got up at the same time and grabbed my backpack. We were in the car in no time, and speeding down the road. He drove as fast as he could, at least without getting pulled over.

We ended up being two minutes late and got locked out of the room. We sat in the hall all period joking around. At one point we were laughing so loud that the French teacher came out and told us to be quiet.

First period ended and second and third period flew by. Now it was lunch. Bill and Heidi went to Heidi's house and Tom and I went to my house.

When we got to my house Tom told me to sit on the couch, and said that I wasn't allowed to go in the kitchen at all. Because Ihe/I was going to make lunch. I guess I didn't mind.

He came out a few minutes later with a plate in each hand.

"I believe I owe you one of these." He laughed and handed me the plate.

"Thank you." I looked up at him and smiled. I took a bite of the slice of peanut butter toast he owed me. It took him no time to finish his. I looked at him. "Want a bite?"

"Sure." He took a bite from mine.

I looked down at my toast. "Holy shit! Big enough?" I laughed.

"It just tastes so damn good." He joked and smiled at me.

"Yeah it does. Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He teased.

I looked into his eyes. They looked liquid gold again. I swallowed hard and felt as though I was unable to look away. Before I knew what was happening our lips touched. The metal of his lip ring sent a shiver through me but it felt so right kissing him. He pulled me onto his lap without hesitation, I didn't even really notice at first.

I heard the door being unlocked and I jumped off of Tom and sat back down awkwardly on the couch. The door opened and my dad walked in. It looked like he was just at a fire call. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi hun–" he looked at us. "Who's this?"

"Daddy this is Tom, Tom this is my dad Bazil."

Tom got up and shook my dad's hand. "Hi sir."

"Hello." My dad looked confused and turned to me. "Leah, do you want to go to dinner before the pool party?"

"Um, actually dad, Heidi and I were going to eat at her house while we were getting ready."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess that it is just going to have to wait till tomorrow night then." He looked upset and I felt so bad.

"I'm sorry dad. We will definitely go to dinner tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"Okay, that sounds good. Well I'm tired, that fire was a bitch to put out. I'll see you later." He walked up the stairs to his room.

I turned to Tom. "Should I cancel with Heidi?"

He smiled at me. "Do what you feel is right for you." He kissed my forehead.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." I grabbed my backpack and we walked out the door, hand in hand.

_**Chapter 4**_

I told my dad I would cancel with Heidi, but he insisted that I go.

I got to Heidi's house around five o'clock, The party was in two hours. To waste most of the time we just sat around and talked for a while.

"Oh, I have something to tell you!" I said to Heidi.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, leaning in and jumping up and down excitedly, she was so impatient when it came to gossip or news.

"Tom kissed me today!" I had a huge smile on my face.

"IOH MY GOD!/I I want details." She shouted excitedly and I laughed at her. "What was it like?" she was so anxious.

"It was amazing." I played back the feeling in my head. "It was like we were meant to be together or something...it was weird." I laughed.

She shrieked in excitement, smiling huge, she was happy for me.

My phone vibrated, I looked at it and it was a text from Tom.

I'See you in twenty minutes. Bill and I are coming to pick you girls up.:)'/I

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"What?" she looked confused.

"They are going to be here in twenty minutes."

"Who?" She laughed, completely clueless. It always took a long while for her to get what or who I was talking about. She always said she was a "special blond".

"Bill and Tom!" I answered her.

"Shit! We've got to hurry then." Now she was worrying. We raced up the stairs and got changed into our bathing suits underneath our clothes.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. We opened the door to see Bill and Tom standing there. "Let me guess. Tom drove?" I asked Bill.

"Yeah," he laughed. "How did you know?"

"This morning he said he would be picking me up in ten minutes and showed up in like five." I looked at Tom. He was smiling and playing with his lip ring.

"So are you two ready yet?" Tom asked.

"Almost, come in and sit on the couch. We'll be back in a few."

Ten minutes later Heidi and I came down the stairs. The guys looked us up and down.

"You look amazing, Leah!" Tom said grabbing my hand.

"You too Heidi," Bill walked up and grabbed Heidi's hand. Bill and Heidi had become what seemed like best of friends. Tom and I like everyone else knew that they had major feelings for each other, but they were completely oblivious to that.

"Are you ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah sure, but we have an hour before the party. What are we going to do for that time?" I answered. I looked over at Bill and Heidi and then up at Tom.

"I think we will find something to do." Tom smiled at me.

"Oh really?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah really," smiling at me he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Oh, get a room already." I looked over at Heidi and laughed at what she said.

"Okay, can we use yours?" I turned around shocked that he would say that.

Bill smiled at Heidi, "Sorry Tom, but it's going to be occupied because Heidi and I are going to be using it." Heidi and I looked wide-eyed at Bill unable to believe he just said that. Then I turned to Tom. "I can't believe Iyou/I just said that." We laughed at each of them.

Bill smiled at Heidi and Tom put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer again,

"I can." I heard Bill and Heidi laughing behind me. He kissed me again but longer.

"How about we all just hang out here for a while?" Heidi said.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah sure." Although I had to admit I still wanted to make use of the other idea…

We got to Justin's house around six o'clock. Justin had been one of our best friends since grade eight.

"Do you have your swim shorts with you?" Heidi asked Bill and Tom.

"Yeah, they're in the trunk." Tom answered.

"Well put them on already," I said smiling at Tom.

"Okay! Okay!" Tom laughed tossing Bill a bag and grabbing his from the trunk.

We walked in the house after Justin had met us at the front door. "Where's the bathroom?" Tom asked.

"I think it's down there." Heidi pointed down the hall from the kitchen.

Bill and Tom left us to go and get changed. Once they were finished they met us in the kitchen.

When Tom first walked into the kitchen my jaw dropped to the floor, almost unintentionally. "Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"N-No," I stuttered, he gave me a funny look. "It's just that you are so …sexy in those shorts." I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck.

'Well you aren't that bad yourself, in that leopard print bikini, miss." He smiled pulling me in.

"Why thank you." I said and kissed him. I forgot all about the world we were in and fell into a new one where only Tom and I existed.

I felt some one poke my shoulder. I turned around to see Heidi and Bill standing there. "Hi." I said laughing at Heidi's face because I could tell she was tired of turning around to see us always kissing.

"Are you two love birds done playing tonsil hockey so that we can go outside now?" Heidi asked laughing.

"I guess we are, for now." I laughed at her and she turned around grabbing Bill's hand and walking out.

We talked to our friends and swam for a while. And then went and found some chairs in the corner of the yard.

"You girls want a drink?" Bill and Tom asked us.

"Yeah," we answered at the same time.

Once they left Heidi turned to me with a big smile on her face, I could tell she was holding something in.

"What?" I asked.

"Bill kissed me!" she shrieked, clapping in excitement.

"Oh my God!" I hugged her. "How was it?" I asked.

"It was Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Exactly the way you explained it when Tom kissed you. It was like we were meant to be together." She was so happy I could see it, and I was happy for her. It seemed like she was still in shock.

"What are you girls talking about?" I could have noticed his voice anywhere. It shocked me, I felt frozen, because it had come from absolutely nowhere.

It was my ex-boyfriend Derek. He was the kind of guy that could make you go from being in a really good mood to being really pissed off in under a second.

I turned around in my seat. "What do you want, Derek?" I really didn't want to be talking to him right now, it had been a little while since I had seen him last.

"Someone's not happy." He laughed and I could tell he was drunk. And I could tell he was only here for the alcohol. He was in his 'street' clothes.

"Well I'm talking to you, what do you expect?" I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, that was harsh. What was that for?" He sat down next to me. I tried to move away but he caught my arm. Heidi was sitting still in the chair wide-eyed, she was in shock, but not because of Bill kissing her. She always had a bad feeling about Derek.

"Derek, don't!" I tried to get my arm out of his grip. It was no use he was way stronger than me.

"Come on, babe," he tried to kiss me.

I slapped him with my free hand. "I am Inot your Ibabe/I!"

"Come on you know you want me," he pulled me closer, laughing at his waste of a pick up line.

The fact that we weren't near anyone else really pissed me off; they couldn't hear us, and they couldn't see us.

I turned to Heidi with pleading eyes, "Heidi, can you do something? Please?" I yelled frantically while I pushed him away. She ran inside the house, I was really hoping she was getting Tom.

"Leah, you know you are such a tease." I slapped him again, which I noticed was a mistake. His face turned harsh.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that." He pulled a pocketknife out of his jacket. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this again." He opened it.

I really started to freak out. This had happened many times when we were dating. If I did anything that he didn't approve of he would hurt me.

I was starting to wonder what was taking Heidi so long when I looked up and saw Bill and her standing back while Tom was walking towards me. Heidi was crying. I had never seen her cry before. I looked at Tom and I had never seen him this mad. His jaw was set and his fists were clenched.

"Hey, Ass Hole! Get away from her!" I had never heard him yell before either. I felt a sting in the palm of my hand "Leah!" Tom was running towards me now. I could feel the warm liquid drip, falling to the ground.

"You might want to teach this bitch some manners." Derek was yelling. And I could see Tom was getting even madder.

"No, I think I might have to teach I_you/I_ some manners." Tom punched Derek in the face.

I screamed as the blade went farther into my hand, and the blood was flowing faster. Derek drew the blade from my hand and pushed me to the ground. I felt excruciating pain when I landed on my shoulder. Great, yet another injury, I didn't know what more could go wrong until I could no longer see clearly and everything blurred. I couldn't believe it, I was crying and I never cried. This was a living nightmare.

"Leah!" it was Heidi. "Leah, are you okay?" she was so worried. "Okay that was a stupid question. Of course you aren't okay." She was frantic.

"Tom where's your shirt? We need to clean up some of this blood." That was Bill.

"It's in my bag. Right there beside the chair."

"Leah, does anything else hurt?" Bill was right beside me.

"My shoulder." I said unable to speak any louder than a whisper. "I think I hit my head."

"Heidi, call 911." Bill was so calm, I didn't get it.

"I'm on it." She said running away, sniffling from her tears.

I heard Derek yelling for help while Tom was beating the piss out of him. I was so grateful for Tom being here, and I was very happy that Derek was put in pain; I doubt he was in as much pain as I had been put through but it still made me happy.

The tears were starting to recede but I was still in so much pain. I looked up at Bill. "Thank you." It was just a whisper but I hoped he heard it.

He smiled at me. "Save your energy."

"I'm so tired." I said closing my eyes.

"You can't close your eyes now Leah, the ambulance is on their way."

"I think I've taken care of him." Tom was saying as he walked over. Leaving Derek hunched over trying to breath.

"Did u get his knife?" Bill asked his brother and Tom held it up. "Good, we don't want him to come after us with that again."

"Bill, they're here!" I heard Heidi yell.

"I've got her, Bill." Tom said lifting me as gently as he could. The last thing I remember is the flashing light as they put me on the stretcher, and Tom's painful expression.

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up with the light coming through the curtains, burning my eyes. I looked over to see Tom sleeping in a chair beside my bed. Had he been there all night? I looked around the room wondering where Bill and Heidi were.

All of a sudden I had a sharp pain go through my left arm. I looked at it to find that it was wrapped from the top of my shoulder to my fingertips.

I squeezed Tom's hand. "Tom?"

I lay back in my bed waiting for him to wake up. The nurse came in and gave me some painkillers. It had been about twenty minutes since I woke up. I squeezed Tom's hand again, this time he woke up.

"Hey, babe." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Please don't call me babe." I said, playing back what Derek had done.

"Okay," he smiled at me, a little distraught. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled at him holding his hand tighter.

"Who was that guy who did this to you last night?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend." I looked away from Tom and began to cry again, memories and frustration overpowering me.

"Why did he do this to you? Why would he want to hurt you?"

"This happened all the time when we were dating. If I did something he didn't approve of he would pull the knife out and cut me. I was so scared all the time, Tom." The tears started to come faster. "I was so afraid that if someone noticed, he might try and do something worse. So I kept it a secret. But then there was one day that he got mad at me, and I just couldn't take his crap anymore. I ran and he chased after me. I ran into town trying to get somewhere safe. And then I got to the fire station, my dad was there and when he saw me run in and Derek following me with a knife, he got real mad. I told Derek I didn't want to be with him anymore, so my dad told him to leave. He told Derek that if he went anywhere near me again he would be arrested. And then last night when I was talking to Heidi he came over. I asked him what he wanted, and he just kept getting closer to me, I was so scared, so I slapped him. And… he got mad, and pulled the knife from his pocket. It's all my fault, Tom, I slapped him. It's all my fault."

"Leah, it's not your fault, don't even think for a second that it's your fault." He climbed into the bed beside me. I was crying even harder now.

"But it is, I slapped him! I made him mad," I buried my head into his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Leah."

"What do you mean? You didn't kill him did you?" A part of me was hoping he had killed him, but if he did that would mean Tom would go to jail.

"No, I didn't kill him. I beat him up pretty bad though. He's going to jail, Leah, you don't have to worry about being hurt anymore." He smiled at me. "You're safe, and I'll make sure it stays that way."

I smiled at him, and then closed my eyes. For the first time in my life I prayed, I prayed that Derek would never get out of jail, and I thanked god for letting me meet Tom.

I looked up into Tom's eyes. "Kiss me?" And he did just that.

I didn't want this moment to end, but he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"I love you, Leah." He said. "I've loved you since I first saw you sitting at your desk when I walked into that English room."

"I love you too." I felt a tear fall down my cheek again. "I will never stop loving you, Tom."

He kissed me again.

"Eh emmm." Tom and I stopped kissing and turned to see Heidi and Bill standing at the door. I started to laugh.

"Hey, come in." I said to them smiling. I was so happy to see them, Bill had done so much to help me and I really needed to thank him for that. Heidi was smiling and I loved her so much for being there for me and helping.

"Are you sure? It looked like we were interrupting something." Bill was laughing as Heidi said it.

"Just get your ass in here, chicka!" I laughed.

She ran across the room dragging Bill behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good right now. When I woke up, not so good." I smiled at her.

"Well, your bestie is here now, I snuck in some junk." She grinned slyly and showed me her fattened purse. I giggled.

Best friends were the best medicine.

I had spent a week in the hospital and was happy when I heard the nurses tell me that I could go home.

When I got home, Tom was there. I had been waiting to see him all day, but when I walked up to him he didn't look happy. "Tom, what's wrong?"

"Leah, there's a problem..." He looked scared.

"What is it?" I was really starting to get concerned.

"Derek broke out of jail. They can't find him." He was frowning.

"What? How?" I became frantic quickly.

"They don't know how, and they are doing everything they can to try and find him." He looked so sad.

I started to cry. I felt like such a baby. This was the third time. I didn't know why but whenever I was around Tom they seemed to just let loose.

He pulled me close and hugged me. "I will do anything to make sure you don't get hurt." He kissed my hair. "I love you, and don't forget that."

"I love you too." I was crying harder now. "Can you stay tonight?"

"I don't think your dad would like that too much." It was true he probably wouldn't like the fact that I had a guy staying with me, but he wasn't going to be home and with Derek loose I didn't want to be alone.

"True," I said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He smiled.

"Can you drive me to the Fire Department?"

"What are you up too?" He asked.

"Nothing?" I laughed through the tears, trying my best to cheer myself up.

We drove to the Fire Department and I went to find my dad while Tom stayed in the car. "Hey, daddy." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hi hunny, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I have a question." I said, afraid of what he would say to the question.

"Okay." He looked confused.

"Can Tom stay with me tonight?"

"No!" He looked upset, furrowing his brow at the ridiculous question.

"Daddy please, I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. You did hear that Derek broke out of jail didn't you?" I started to cry.

"Leah, I'm sorry. But . . . Why don't you stay with Heidi?"

"Daddy please, I don't want to go to Heidi's I want Tom to stay over. Plus Heidi and Bill are together tonight and I want them to have fun instead of have to sit there and worry about me." I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"Why do you want him to stay over so bad?"

"He makes me feel protected. You don't get it do you?" I took a deep breath. "He was the one who got Derek away from me. If it wasn't for him my injuries could have been way worse."

"Leah, don't think like that."

"Well it's true. He was the one who got Derek away from me," I looked up at him.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But if he tries anything you better tell me," He looked at me. "Okay?"

"Thank you," I gave him a hug and ran back to the car.

"What took you so long?" Tom said.

"You're staying over tonight." I smiled at him. "Well… if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay." He smiled then kissed me, I already felt safe.

_**Chapter 6**_

I got home and went straight to my bed. Tom lay beside me, I was so scared that Derek would show up and try to hurt me again, it seemed impossible, but I was paranoid.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," I entwined our fingers. "For helping me when Derek was hurting me."

"I didn't help you. I made him cut you worse." He said, looking at my other hand with the gauze wrapped around it.

"Look at me." I couldn't stand him blaming himself. "You had nothing to do with this." I said. "This was me, you can say it wasn't but you are wrong. I'm the one who let him do this to me. Do Inot/I blame yourself for this."

"But –"

"No buts. Just promise me that you won't blame yourself for this. This started way before I met you. I was the fool who let this go on for as long as it did." I looked him in the eye. "Promise?"

"I could have done something about it this time though." He wouldn't forget this and I knew it.

"No you couldn't have." I got out of bed and walked out the door. I couldn't stand it when people blamed their selves for my actions.

"Leah, wait!" he got of the bed ran after me. "I'm sorry; I promise I won't blame myself for this."

"Good." I smiled and kissed him softly.

When I got up the next morning it felt so good waking up in his strong arms. It was the feeling I had been looking for all my life, the feeling of protection and love.

"Tom, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I am." He looked at me rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and put my arms around him. "Do you want to go out today?"

"Yeah sure, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Anywhere I guess. I just don't want to be in this house any longer." I was now lying across his chest playing with his braids.

"How about to start, I take you out for breakfast?" he suggested with a grin.

I sat up. "Oh? Where?"

"It's a secret." He laughed. "Now hurry up and get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"But, what are you going to do about clothes? Did you bring any?"

"We can stop at my house on the way." He kissed me on the cheek quickly before he left my room.

When I was done my shower and got dressed I went downstairs to see Tom. But, I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere. Then I went outside to see if his car was still there, it was gone. I couldn't believe that he left me here by myself; especially considering Derek was out there somewhere. Why had he left in the first place? Why would he do that to me?

I ran back inside to my room to grab my cell phone. I heard something smash in the kitchen. I froze, stopping what I was doing.

I panicked and dialed Tom's number as fast as I could into my cell phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Tom, where are you? Someone's in the house." I was so scared, maybe Derek came for me.

"I was just going home. I thought you would be a while, so I just went to get changed. I'm almost there. Leah, stay in your room and lock the door." I did what he said. I quietly shut the door and locked it. Then ran to the farthest corner of my room and sat down.

"Tom, I'm scared. What if it's him, what if he tries to hurt me?" I couldn't believe it, I was crying. Again.

"Leah, just stay there. I'm just pulling into your driveway right now."

After about 10 minutes of pure silence, trembling and shaking in fear, Tom knocked on my bedroom door.

"Leah, whoever was here is gone. I looked in every room, nothing is there, but the house is trashed." He said through my door, I was shaking as I walked over to the door, I unlocked it and hugged him tightly.

*-* July *-*

It had been a month since the last time Derek tried to do anything, and I was finally starting to feel back to normal. With Tom always by my side I felt safe, safe from all the evil in the world. I felt like I could do anything, no one would stop me except myself.

Tom picked me up and we went to his house to hang out with Bill and Heidi around eleven o'clock. When we walked inside the house, we went upstairs. To our surprise Bill and Heidi were making out, it was awkward to walk in on, but I let out a happy shriek and they quickly snapped out of their little world.

I ran over and sat beside Heidi with a huge and teasing grin on my face. She started giggling and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Hey guys," Bill still looked like he was in a daze. I laughed. "Um... we didn't hear you come in."

Tom and I looked at each other and smiled. "Well it's about damn time you two got together!" I said glancing at both of them. They looked at each other and smiled. I was so happy for Heidi. She had wanted this for so long, and I could see by the way her face was glowing, that she was happy to be with him. It was difficult for her to find a guy that lived up to all of her high standards, Bill fit the position better than anyone else would know.

We sat there and talked for hours about random things like them wanting to be in a band, which I thought was great, first because Tom was amazing on the guitar and second Bill had amazing vocals. Bill and Heidi were always side-by-side, as were Tom and I. When it was time for me to leave Heidi was going to stay there a bit longer. Tom and I figured that they wanted to finish up what they were doing earlier when we interrupted. I was smiling the whole way home.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked. "And don't say nothing because I know that there's something on your mind, I can tell."

"I knew it would happen it was just a matter of time." I laughed. "And, she's so happy. I told her but as always she doesn't listen to anyone about that stuff."

He laughed. "I know what you mean, Bill's the same way. You try to tell him something and he just doesn't listen."

"Maybe that's why they are such a great pair." I laughed. "I mean they usually don't listen to other people but maybe now that they are together they will listen to the each other's advice."

He laughed. "That doesn't make sense." I smiled and thought about what I had just said. It didn't make sense when I said it out loud but in my head it did.

"Sorry, it's one of those things that are hard to say while making sense, but trust me it makes sense in my head." I smiled. I was happy and I couldn't help it, now I knew how Heidi had felt when Tom and I started going out.

When we got to my house there were police cars gathered in front of it. I jumped out of the car and ran inside, shocked at the sight ahead of me. It was trashed. I saw my dad and went straight to him. "Dad, what happened?" I was panicking It was probably Derek again, he probably wanted to find me but when he couldn't he turned the house into a mess, like the last time.

"Someone broke in and trashed the place again." He looked very upset.

"Tom can I talk to you?" he asked. Tom gave me a questioning look. "In private." My dad finished. That was a first, my dad did anything he could to avoid Tom, and now he was needing to talk to him in private. Was there something I wasn't supposed to know?

It took Tom by surprise too, and a few moments later he nodded and walked off into the kitchen with my dad. While they were talking to each other I went to see how much damage there truly was. The first floor was bad but it was nothing like the second floor. The last room was a room I didn't want to see, my bedroom. I walked in with my eyes closed. I needed to see how much had been done, but I was scared. When I opened my eyes and saw it I fell to my knees, my bed had been flipped over, all my things had been thrown across the room and broken, and there was writing on my walls. I started to cry, I knew this was Derek's doing. I read what the writing said.

'Watch your back you never know when I'll be coming for you next.' And it wasn't written in black paint or anything like that; it looked like it was written in blood. I didn't know how and I didn't know why.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and my vision blurred, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and went straight to where my dad and Tom were talking. They turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong, Leah?" Tom asked walking towards me.

"I know who did this." I was shaking.

"How?" my dad asked. "The police don't even know who did it."

"It was Derek, and I know that because of what was written on my wall." Tom and my dad ran up the stairs to my room and I followed. Right now I needed someone to tell me it was going to be okay. I didn't know if I was ever going to get through this, especially if there were thoughts of what Derek was going to do next in the back of my mind.

My dad gasped. "Okay Tom, she has to stay with you tonight. I'm working and I can't be here to make sure she's safe."

"That's fine with me," he answered. "I don't want her by herself. At least not while he's still out there." He took me in his arms held me. "I'm not going to lose you." He whispered into my ear.

"Okay, well I have to go to work." My dad said walking over to me and Tom after looking around my room. "Tom, please keep her safe. If I lose her I have nothing left." I saw his eyes going glossy, and then a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away as if it never happened, or just that he didn't want us to see it.

I let go of Tom and hugged my dad. "I love you, daddy. You won't ever lose me." I looked up into his eyes. "I promise."

"I love you too, Leah." He said, his voice shaky. He let go and walked out of the room.

Tom walked over and kissed me. "I meant what I said when I told you that I'm not going to lose you. If any danger comes your way I am going to protect you." He kissed me again. "I would rather die than ever lose you."

"God, I love you," I said kissing him back as tears were still streaming down my face.

"I love you too." The kisses became more passionate. I wanted him and I needed him, but not here, after what we just saw. I pulled away from him.

"Can we leave now?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand walking beside me on the stairs.

When we got back to his house Heidi was still there. I looked at both of them and they had questioning looks on their faces. "What happened, I thought you were going home?" Bill asked.

"Leah is going to be staying here tonight." Tom said to his brother. Tom put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Heidi asked, the look on her face told me she was scared.

"It's Derek, he – he was at my house and it was trashed and there was stuff written on the wall." She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Tom," Bill walked up to us, "What was it?" Bill asked panic in his voice.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to take Leah upstairs so she can get some sleep." He took my hand and led me out of the living room. We reached the spare bedroom and I sat down on the bed. "You can sleep here tonight and I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

"No, please don't leave me by myself." I pleaded. "Please stay with me tonight.'

He walked over and wiped my tears from my face. "Okay," he said kissing me on the cheek. "But I got to go fill in Bill and Heidi quickly. Will you be okay for ten minutes?" I nodded and he left closing the door behind him.

I moved to the top of the bed, and crawled into a ball under the covers. I started to drift off to sleep when a breeze came in through the window. I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. I started to shut it when I felt a sharp and angry impact to my head, and everything went black.

_**Chapter 7**_

**TOM'S P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs after saying bye to Heidi; she had left for the rest of the night to Bill's disappointment. I opened the door to the spare bedroom.

Where was Leah?

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Leah, are you in there?" No answer, so I opened the door and turned on the light. No one was there. My eyes widened once I saw that the window was open in the spare bedroom. "BILL!" I yelled running down the stairs. He saw my face and knew exactly what I was about to tell him.

"No, she can't be gone." Bill exclaimed.

"The window was open and she's not in the room." I wanted to find Derek and kill him.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Bill asked while pacing.

"I checked and she wasn't there either." I grabbed my coat and my phone. He couldn't have gotten too far with her. I ran out of the house with Bill following and jumped in my car.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a basement I tried to move finding that I was tied up to a chair. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. Looking around I noticed whose basement this was. It was Derek's basement. But why of all places would he bring me here? This is the first place the police would look for him.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. 'Oh god,' I thought, 'he's going to kill me. Maybe if I pretend to be unconscious still he will leave me alone.' I closed my eyes and hoped that my idea would work. The footsteps were getting closer and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'No!' I thought to myself. If he saw that tear he would know I was awake.

The footsteps stopped, "Hello Leah," his voice was cold. "I know you're awake." He took another step forward. "You might want to open your eyes now or it's not going to be much fun for you." I kept my eyes shut tightly. "You know I was really hoping that you would cooperate for me today." He slapped me across the face and another tear rolled down my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What do you want from me?" I yelled.

His laugh was colder than his voice was. "Have I ever told you that you are really hot when you are mad?"

I looked at the ground and he moved so he was standing behind me. He pulled my hair and my head snapped back. I screamed in pain. "What do you want from me!" I yelled again.

He put his hand over my mouth, and whispered in my ear. "Shh, we don't want anyone to hear you, do we?" I shook my head and he went to sit in the chair that was across from mine.

I looked up at him through my messed up hair. "You will never win this…this...game your playing!" He leaned forward and had an evil smirk on his face.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Did you forget about that person that beat the shit out of you the last time you hurt me?" I said with anger in my voice. "Well that's my boyfriend and I can tell you right now that he is not going to let you live this time." The thought of Tom coming to save me brought tears to my eyes, I didn't notice before now how much I really needed him.

"I need to find her Bill." I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost her. I had never felt this way with a girl before. All my past relationships had been based more on the physical aspect, I had never actually been able to open up to any of my girlfriends and just talk, but with Leah I could and I think that that's what made me happiest.

"Okay, Tom you have to think." Bill always tried to calm me down but this time that is not what I needed I needed to find Leah and finish off that ass hole. "I know you don't know this guy but we have to think of places that he may have taken her."

I sped up. I knew where to get some information. In about five minutes we were in front of the fire station, I needed all the information her dad knew about this guy.

"I have to talk to her dad and get any information he knows. I need you to call Heidi and do the same." I looked back at him as I was getting out of the car. "Please Bill, if anything happens to her I will not be able to forgive myself." I got out of the car and ran into the building.

"Tom?" Bazil gave me a questioning look.

"I need to know everything you know about this Derek guy. Like where he lives where Leah and him used to go and stuff like that." His face fell once I finished.

"He got her? How?" he was frantic.

"I don't know how exactly but he got into our house and when I went to check on her she was gone." A tear fell down my cheek. "Now I need to know what you know."

He nodded. He was clearly panicking on the inside, but I couldn't deal with him, I knew he was probably about to freak out, but I needed to find Leah, and I didn't have much time. "All I know is that they always used to hang out at his house. I think it was 66 Martin View."

"Thank you" I tried to smile at him but I couldn't, this just wasn't the time to be smiling. "I promise that I will get her back and that she will be okay. But I cannot promise that he will be alive after I get a hold of him."

He nodded. "Thank you."

I ran back to the car and got in. "Did you get any information from Heidi?" Bill snapped his phone closed.

"She said that he lives at 66 Martin View. But she doesn't want us going alone, she said she's meeting us there. And she said something about going in the back door because it's closest to the rooms and because his brothers, sisters and parents are always in the front room. And apparently they aren't the nicest either."

"Call her again, she can't come. We can't risk her getting hurt too."

Bill sighed. "I already told her to stay at her house, but Tom she's not going to do it a psychopath has her best friend." Heidi was…violent, she was also very determined. Not even Bill would be able to stop her from helping. She was…well…stubborn…

Heidi's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that this psychopath was able to get out of jail, stay on the down low so no one thought that he was still around, and kidnap my best friend. We needed to catch him or else I would lose one of the biggest parts of my life.

I was standing at the corner where I told Bill I would meet him and Tom before we checked out Derek's house. They were 10 minutes late. At this point I was contemplating on just going and trying to find Leah by myself.

I started down the street towards Derek's house when a black Audi pulled up beside me. Of course Bill would end up being late. The window rolled down and he looked at me.

"Heidi please, I don't want you to get hurt. Please just… go home, Tom and I  
can take care of this by ourselves." he pleaded.

"Bill, she's my best friend I need to help her. I thought that you would understand that. What if this was your brother, huh?" he gave me a look that said 'not now.' but I wouldn't give up. "I know that you would do the same."

"It's not the same." he said looking irritated that I went farther.

"Yes it is. It's exactly the same Bill. She is my best friend. No, she's more like the sister I never had."

He sighed. "Please Heidi, don't do this now."

I put my hands on my hips. "Don't make me do this by myself. Because I am going whether you want me to or not. I'm not leaving her out there with that psychopath." I gave him the puppy dog eyes knowing he couldn't resist when I did that.

"That's not fair Heidi. This is serious, you can't give me the puppy dog eyes and expect me to do everything you say."

Tom got out of the car and ran over to stand between me and Bill's car window looking from me to his brother.

"Bill we can't stand here all night and chit chat, we have to find Leah. I know you are worried that Heidi may get hurt but I can't sit here and wait while you two fight about it. If you are coming then come but if you two are going to keep bickering then I'm out of here. I can't lose her."

Bill looked from me to Tom, "Both of you get in. I'll park a few houses away so we don't have as far of a walk." Bill looked completely pissed at the fact that I was going along with them. But I was happy I had my way, he would get his reward for putting up with me later.

I smiled as I got in the back seat. I knew that this was not a time to be smiling but I loved how I always got my own way with Bill. I mean sometimes it took a while but he always caved in for me. I guess sometimes I took it for granted but I just couldn't help it.

Once we got out of the car we walked down the street a little and snuck into Derek's backyard, which was a little bit harder then I had planned. The problem was that his sister and parents were at the table in the dining room talking and his sister was facing the window. It took about ten minutes until she turned around and we were able to run past. The rest was going to be easy, or at least I thought until we got to the top of the basement staircase and heard Derek's voice getting closer.

I turned to Bill and Tom. "I'll go back outside and run to the front door. You guys hide and I'll distract him. And please, don't worry about me."

Unhappily, Bill and Tom agreed and I quietly ran to the back door and slipped out. As I was running across the wet grass I slipped and fell onto my stomach with a soft thud. I swore quietly into the darkness of the night. I looked up at the window that was a few feet away from me and luckily no one was in the dining room so I quickly and silently got up and ran to the front door.

Catching my breath I lifted my hand and knocked loudly on the old wooden door. I pulled my hand down quickly and wiped the dirt from it on my jeans. No one was answering so I knocked on the door again. This time the door slowly opened and there stood a little boy.

"Are you my brothers other girlfriend?" he asked innocently with his head tilted and I noticed the chocolate around his lips and all over his face. I couldn't help but smile. He didn't seem like he could ever be related to the scum that had kidnapped Leah.

I laughed, "No, but could I talk to Derek please?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Smerik it's your girlfriend!" he chanted as  
he skipped away from the door.

As I watched the little boy skip around the house Derek stepped in front of me.

"Um, hi." he said with a sadistic smile.

"Hi." I said forcing a smile onto my lips.

_**Chapter 8**_

Leah's P.O.V.

I heard muffled voices upstairs, which was not unusual around here because this family hadn't shut up since I woke up after being tied to this chair. Derek usually left every few minutes and this time I was going to use that time to get out of here or at least work up to getting out of here. I started pulling my arms trying to make the ropes looser. They were burning and tearing at my already bloody skin but I had to ignore it and just focus on

getting out.

"I promised him." I whispered quietly over and over as I thought of how I promised my dad that he wouldn't lose me.

I heard soft footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs. I quickly slumped over and stopped wrenching on the ropes. As I struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks I heard a muffled gasp.

I shot my head up to see Bill standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hand over his mouth. "Bill!" I whispered frantically, so happy to see him.

"Y-you shouldn't be here he would hurt you." I said just above a whisper. He ran over and hugged me. But even as delectably as he was holding me I gasped. He pulled back immediately.

"What has he done to you?" he asked touching the black spots on my arms.

"Can we talk about it later?" he nodded and stood staring at me. "Can you just give me a bit of help here?" I whispered.

He knelt down and started untying the ropes that were around my legs. Once my legs were free he got up and moved behind me to untie my hands. Another set of footsteps were coming down the stairs. Bill's head shot up and he looked at me clueless as to what to do. "Over there," I motioned with my head towards the pile of boxes across the room. He quietly jogged over to the boxes and settled himself behind them.

I slumped back over as someone stood at the bottom of the stairs. I could feel their eyes on me. I was just about to look up and see whom it was when Bill stood up from behind the boxes and hurried back over to me.

"Bill, don't you can get hurt."

"Not right now I can't, it's only Tom."

My head bolted up and my eyes fell upon the angelic figure that was standing still with tears rolling down his cheeks in fear. "Tom," I whispered unable to believe that he was standing before me.

"Tom, I need some help, these ropes are done up too tight, I can't get them undone." We quickly snapped out of our little world with the sound of Bill's panicky voice.

Tom ran over and pushed Bill out of the way. I heard the swish of a pocketknife and I was free. I tried to get up and hug both of the guys for putting themselves in danger to save me, but I couldn't move. I was so weak and I didn't have enough energy to stand or sit up properly.

I felt so useless. I turned my head to face Tom. "I'm so sorry."

He knelt beside me and wiped the wetness from my cheeks. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should have never gone to close that stupid window." more tears fell from my eyes.

"Its not your fault I think that he was already in the house. You couldn't have done anything about it." He kissed my hair and lifted me up when we had yet another interruption.

"Well look here. I was happy thinking that I could have two lovely ladies to my self," he had Heidi's arms pulled tightly behind her back. She struggled beneath his grasp.

"But I feel even happier now that I have reunited the whole gang." Derek smiled like a lunatic and it scared me. I had seen him smile like that before and it was always before he was about to have the satisfaction of hurting someone.

"Well you're not going to be happy for long." Tom said as he put me back in the chair and stalked over to stand intimidatingly in front Derek with an irritated look on his face. "You have messed with everybody enough already why don't you just leave everyone alone?" his fists were clenched at his side.

"Well you see that's just not how it's going to work. That bitch over there got me put in jail and all three of you helped, so now I'm going to get even." he walked over and started tying Heidi up to a chair next to mine. Bill's eyes widened and he flinched to do something to help Heidi, but Tom held him back, although the anger had taken over him quickly, they couldn't do anything to hurt Derek or Derek would hurt us.

After he was done with her he tied me back up while Bill and Tom watch in silent shock.

"Well I get that you're upset but," Tom glanced at me slumped over in the chair shivering. "Haven't you done enough damage to all of us by hurting Leah?"

"Hmmm, let me think about this for a second... Nope" he said as he walked over to Bill with handcuffs in his hand. "I want all of you to feel the pain. As for Leah I just enjoy doing this stuff to her." he laughed. "She's like a little puppet, made just for me."

That set Tom right over the top and before I knew it he ran over and tackled Derek to the ground. Derek hadn't gotten the cuffs on Bill yet so Bill ran over to Heidi and I. Just as he started to untie me from the chair again I shook my head. He looked at me confused, "Leah I have to get you out of here, like NOW!" I shook my head again.

"Bill over there, get the knife, it's in his jacket pocket." I whispered motioning with my head in the direction of where Tom and Derek were fighting. Bill looked over and saw Derek reaching for his jacket. Bill bolted forward and stepped on Derek's arm, bending down and grabbing the jacket away from him. As Derek was struggling to get his arm out from under Bill's boot, Tom punched him in the face, blood flying everywhere, shooting out of Derek's nose.

Heidi wrenched her hands out of the ropes and untied her legs. Once she was done she came over and untied my ropes like Tom had done just minutes before. She put her arm around my waist and pulled my arm around her shoulders, supporting me as she tried to get me across the basement and up the stairs. Once we were upstairs she unlocked the door as quietly as she possibly could and helped me outside. She sat me on the grass and leaned me against the house. She knelt beside me placing something in my hand. I looked down and saw her cell phone.

She grabbed my shoulders as gently as she could and I looked into her glossy eyes. "Can you call the police?" I nodded. "Okay good. I'll be right back." She stood up and started to walk back to the door. I couldn't believe she was going to walk right back into the house.

"Heidi," she turned around as I said her name. "Please, don't go back in there." I pleaded.

"I have to Leah, Bill and Tom are still in there. I need to help them." she turned to walk up the stairs and into the house.

"Fine, but promise me one thing,"

"What is that?" she asked facing me again.

"That you, Tom and Bill come out of there okay." she nodded. "I don't care what happens to Derek as long as you are all okay after."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was a teenager, a teenager in high school. My life should have been normal and regular like everyone else lives. Who gets kidnapped and put in a basement at this age? Especially if it's a crazy ex boyfriend. It just didn't seem realistic.

"Call the police," she repeated and headed into the house and it took most of my energy to dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" the lady asked.

"Me and my friends need help...quick. Police and …and ambulance. I have been kidnapped and hurt. My f-f-friends came to save me and...And they are still in the house...please help us." I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Okay, help is on it's way."

_**Chapter 9**_

Heidi's P.O.V.

I ran quietly down the stairs again. Once I got down to where Derek was bleeding profusely, I stood above him as he huddled in the corner. "So, what was that about my best friend being like a little puppet made just for you?" he looked up at me and smiled with blood oozing out of his mouth.

"You can't hurt me. You are a useless little girl." he spat.

I took another step forward and he gave a gurgling laugh.

"I don't think you should have said that." I sang teasingly. I looked over at Bill and Tom, Bill was trying to think of a way to get all of us out of here safely and Tom was on the phone with Leah's dad telling him that we had found her. I didn't think that they would really care if I hurt him.

When I looked back at him he still had that sickening smile on his face. I wanted more then anything to smack it right off of his face. I looked back at the twins once more and then back at Derek. I took a step back and then kicked him in the head. Bill and Tom snapped their attention to me immediately, not protesting against my actions.

His head snapped back and Bill and Tom ran over staring at me in disbelief. "What?" I looked from one to the other.

"He deserved it! He kidnapped my best friend and hurt her. Oh, and he called me a useless little girl."

Bill smiled deviously. "My girl is Ikick ass!/I"

Maybe just a little…

***Two Days Later***

**Leah's P.O.V.**

The hospital was horrible. It had shitty entertainment and the fact that I had three broken ribs meant that the nurses checked on me frequently. I had hardly any time to myself.

The nurse came in for the third time in two hours. "When do I get to leave this place?" I asked her with a sigh.

The short pear shaped lady smiled at me. "I'm sorry Hun I don't know when they're going to let you out of here, only the doctor knows as of now."

She walked over to the door and turned back to face me. "Would you like me to ask for you?" I nodded, and she left the room closing the door behind her.

Five minutes had gone by and the door opened again. Expecting to see the doctor or the nurse again I paid no attention to it and just stared at the television screen. Seconds later someone took hold of my hand. I didn't even need to look over to see who it was, the way our hands fit perfectly told me all I needed to know.

"What do they have you watching?" Tom laughed. As he watched the documentary about lions that was playing on the discovery channel.

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek to the best of my moving ability. "Where have you been?"

"I tried to get in to see you yesterday but they wouldn't let me."

I frowned. "Well a least you are here now." I kissed him again, but on the lips this time. He kissed me back and within seconds he was hovering over top of me trying not to hurt me. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. "I love you." I kissed him again.

"I love you too." he playfully nibbled on my neck and I giggled.

"Ehemmmm," someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from Tom and  
motioned for him to get off of me. When I looked over at the door my  
dad was standing there.

"Hi daddy," my cheeks flushed pink.

"Um hi there, was I interrupting something?" he looked from me to Tom and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, "Should I come back later?"

I shook my head. "Sorry daddy... Um, do you know when they are going to let me out of this hell hole?"

"No I don't, but I'll leave you two so you can have your moment and I'll just go and ask the doctor."

I turned to Tom after my dad left the room and he started to laugh. I tugged on his t-shirt and he bent down kissing me again.

"Ehemmmm," another interruption? Damn, have these people never heard of privacy? I pulled away from Tom yet again and looked at the door.

"Well hello, and who would this be? You don't look like you are family." it was the doctor.

"Um... He's not but, please don't make him go."

The doctor nodded, "Well okay, but we can't have any other friends in here."

As much as it hurt not to be able to see Bill or Heidi I nodded. "Good then, I am Dr. Black." He grinned,

"Well your father has told me that you would like to know when you are allowed to leave."

"And..."

"Well your ribs are still broken but are healing very good so I want you to stay here tonight again, and if you and your dad are okay with it you can go home tomorrow." I looked up at Tom and smiled at him.  
"But, I don't want you doing anything that could hurt you in any way." he looked at Tom. "So I recommend that you stay in bed for at least three days."

I scowled at him. How was I supposed to stay in bed for three days? Tom, Heidi and Bill would be at school and my dad would be at work. I couldn't stay in bed all day for three days. Right then I knew that the next three days were going to be the most lifeless days ever.

Later that night my dad went to work. Tom stayed with me and I couldn't have been more comfortable in a hospital then I was when he lay beside me in this stupid bed.

When I woke up the next morning I was dreading the days to come. As the nurse and Tom helped me into a wheelchair I noticed exactly why the doctor had told me that I had to stay in bed. It hurt really bad to be moving around.

My dad was at work again so Tom sat me gently in his car, strapped me in and then started to drive me home. I really wished that he would be able to stay with me the next few days, but it wouldn't be right asking him to do that because I couldn't keep him from his brother and friends for that long.

Once we arrived at my house, I undid my seat belt and went to open the car door when Tom slammed his door shut and ran over. There was no wheel chair this time so he carried me up to my room. How he did it without tripping I had no idea. I feared that his pants would fall down and he would fall up the stairs dropping me in the process, but luckily it didn't happen like that.

Once he settled me into my bed he laid next to me holding me in his arms. "What do you think of me taking the next three days off of school and staying with you?" he asked.

"I would love it but," I looked away from him. "I wont be able to stand it if I'm the reason you are away from your family and friends."

"But it's my choice, Leah. I want to be here for you." I smiled up at him; I didn't know that it was possible for me to love him more than I did two minutes before. "But you know, if you don't want me around I can just go away and come back another time."

I looked up at his face as he stared down at me. "You will not just go away and come back some other time because I want you here, and I always will." I kissed his soft lips. "And do you know why I will always want you here?" I slid my hand under his over sized shirt.  
"Because I love you."

He smiled. "Well that's good to hear because I am madly in love with  
you and that is not going to change."

_**Chapter 10**_

The three days past by quickly with Tom by my side making me laugh. I was feeling a lot better about three weeks after and the doctor said that I was close enough to being healed and that I could go back to school, but his only restriction was that I couldn't join any sports teams. Which meant good-bye volleyball team.

It was Friday and Heidi and I were going to the mall after she finished school. She said that she had some things to grab for the weekend and needed my help.

Once we were at the mall Heidi headed for the year round costume store. "Heidi what are we doing in here?" I was so confused.

"I said that I need to grab some things for this weekend." she smiled at me as she picked up two pairs of handcuffs and a Tarzan and Jane outfit. I really did not want to know what any of that was for. I wouldn't even think to bother asking.

"Thirty-nine fifty-three." the cashier Announced as Heidi handed over her credit card. Why did I need to be here if she knew exactly what she was buying?

Once we were done at the mall we drove home in separate cars. Spending time with her was valued though, I was happy we got to finally spend some girl time together.

**Toms P.O.V.**  
I had never felt this way towards a girl before. I was in love with Leah and I wanted to take that big step in our relationship. I wanted to make love to her, but I was nervous. Sure I had slept with a lot of girls before, but I had never loved them. This had to be the scariest shit I had ever encountered in my life. Was I really ready for this? And how would she feel about doing this?

***Saturday night***

I sat in the kitchen thinking about what I should do about it for twenty minutes and had no luck. Then a thought popped into my head, I should ask Bill. No one knew me better then my brother. He would know what to do.

I ran up the stairs and once I arrived to his door I turned the knob and opened the door. I looked at the bed and Bill's hands were bonded to the bedposts with handcuffs and he was only wearing something that covered his genital area. Bill spotted me at the door and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit," I murmured awkwardly

I turned my head and saw Heidi coming out of the washroom dressed up as well, in what looked like a Jane outfit from Tarzan. She jumped onto the bed and started crawling up Bill.

Bill cleared his throat, Heidi froze, and She looked up at him, his eyes motioned over to where I was. She turned her head around slowly, spotting me in the doorway. Her eyes went wide and she immediately flushed pink.

"Oh! Uh…"she laughed, awkwardly.

"Wow, you look um…" I stuttered, trying to make this encounter a little less strange.

No wait, this was too strange…

"I think I'll…maybe I should…you know what? I … bye." I turned quickly and shut the door. I was sure that awkward moment didn't stop them.

I had to get out of the house. Knowing that my brother was having sex upstairs would not help my problem any. I would just have to wait till later so I could talk to him about my problem.

I drove around for hours not wanting to return and still find them at it. On my way back home ended up stopping at the school. I replayed the moment that Bill and I had told Georg, a brown haired boy and Gustav, a short blond boy that we would be right back and we were just going to talk to two girls.

I remembered how Leah seemed nervous when Bill and I asked if her and Heidi wanted to go out for lunch with us. I just needed to know her.

As I played the first day of coming to this school over and over in my head my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, baby." Leah said.

"Hey,"

"Do you want to do something tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well we can just hang out at my house." I smiled at myself as she suggested her place.

"Yeah sure. When do you want me to be there?"

"Well um... How about now?"

I started the car back up and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'll be there in two minutes."

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I ran up to my room and looked in the mirror fixing my hair and the black lingerie I had bought earlier today. The plan was that I would stay up in my room and wait for him to come up and see me. All I knew was that I was ready for this and I had been for a while. I only hoped that he wanted this too.

As I was sitting on the bed looking around my room to make sure that everything was perfect I heard a car door slam shut. Seconds later I heard the front door open.

"Leah?" he yelled.

"Yeah I'm up here."

Footsteps sounded on the wooden steps and stopped outside my door.  
"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Tom stood wide-eyed, staring at me for a few moments.

I looked down. "I'm sorry this was a stupid idea." I got up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door while tears built in my eyes from embarrassment. I felt so stupid.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," I heard Tom yell as he paced in the room.

There was silence again and then I heard his footsteps coming towards the door.

"Leah, I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who was stupid to think you would want to do this with me."

"Leah, you aren't stupid. Can you please come out of there?"

"No,"

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Why?" I asked wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Because I need to um... talk to you."

"Well you are doing fine through the door." I looked at the door as I said it.

"Don't make me break the door down." he warned.

"Fine," I got up and unlocked the door and then slowly opened it.  
"Wha-" I was cut off by his kiss.

"I'm sorry that I just stood there like a stupid idiot." he held my face in his hands.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"Well I guess that this means, we can go over here and," he pulled me over to my bed and kissed me. "You know," he laid me down on the bed and hovered over top of me still holding my hips he placed kisses down my neck to my collarbone as I took off his shirt. I pulled at the waistband of his track pants. He looked up at me. "Are you sure about  
this?" He asked and I nodded.

The next morning I was afraid to open my eyes. What if it was all a dream? I lifted my eyelids slowly and felt an arm around my waist. I turned slowly in my bed trying not to disturbed Tom, when I saw his face I smiled. He looked like an angelic statue when he was asleep. I traced his jaw line and kissed him lightly in the lips before I snuggled right up to him feeling the warmth his body radiated.

In seconds I fell back to sleep only to wake up about three hours later to footsteps coming up the stairs. I was still in Tom's arms, that meant it was my dad. "SHIT!" I whispered. I nudged Tom and he woke up.  
"Tom, get in the bathroom or something?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

I pushed him to the side of the bed where he put his boxers back on.  
"My dads coming!"

His eyes shot wide open as he tried to grab all of his clothing and ran for the bathroom door. I looked around to see all of my clothes on the floor too. I quickly picked them up and put them in the laundry hamper. I was about to walk back to the bed when I saw Tom's shirt on the ground. I picked it up and put it on seeing how I had no clothing on whatsoever. After it was on I jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep.

There was a soft knock on my door but I chose to stay as I was.

"Leah, are you awake?" the door opened and I sat up.

I rubbed my eyes. "Hi daddy,"

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No I was awake." I smiled at him.

"Where is Tom?" He asked.

"I don't know why?"

"Leah come on, his car is outside in the driveway." Shit, I forgot about that.

"Oh yeah well," I looked at the window. "He was here last night and we were watching TV. And then Bill came over and we were hanging out and Bill and Tom just went home in the same car. I think he said that he would be back later today to get it." I smiled at him and he nodded slowly.

"I see..." he looked at me in disbelief and then just turned around  
and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I got out of bed and pressed my ear up against the door. I could hear his footsteps going down the stairs and Russell Peters on the TV.

Had he already seen us in bed together? I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Tom was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" he pulled me to sit beside him and kissed me. "That was the best night of my life and I'm not going to let your dad yet in the way of that."

_**Chapter 11**_

***Monday***

I walked up to the school doors holding Tom's hand feeling more attached to him now then ever before. It was probably because I was scared shitless about my first day back at school and how people would react. I hated being the center of attention. Well except for when I was with Tom.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded my head bracing myself for the one question I hated the most. Once we walked into the school Ashley, one of mine and Heidi's friends, ran up to me and dropped the question.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just needed some time away from school. Sorry I was gone so long."

"Don't give me none of that, 'I just needed some time away from school' SHIT!" she placed her hands on her waist. "Every body knows what happened. Did you for get how small this town is?" Tom glared at her.

"I'm sorry Ashley, it's just I - I don't want to talk about it." I backed into Tom and he put his arms around my waist holding me close. A tear escaped my eyes and ashley's eyes went wide, she had never seen me cry before. Only Tom, Bill, and Heidi had.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't - I - I didn't mean to make you cry."

Tom turned me and wiped the tears from my face. "Remember we are not going to let Derek ruin our lives. He's in jail and this time he is going to stay there." he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and nodded. "Take me to the jail after school."

"What? No,"

"Fine I'll do it by myself."

Tom sighed, "Fine. But it's only because I don't want you going alone."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and quickly pecked him on the lips.

Heidi, Bill, Tom and I walked to every class together. It was easier than we thought it would be considering I was in every class as Tom and Heidi was in all the same classes as Bill. Although for me that one question was asked a million times.

At lunch Heidi and Bill went to Heidi's house and Tom and I went to his house. We didn't end up eating, but never left the bedroom instead.

"Do you really need to go to the jail?" Tom asked holding me in his arms.

"Yes I do." I smiled at him.

"Well why do you need to go there? Why do you need to go back and talk to the guy who has put you through hell?"

"I need to know why he did it."

"But what if he tries something again?"

"What can he do to me? He's behind bars."

"Right."

I laughed at him.

He rolled me over. "Don't be laughing at me. Or else you'll get it."

"Oh yeah?" I slid my hands up his bare chest and played with his braids.

"Yeah!" he bent down kissing me passionately and one thing led to the next.

We ended up skipping last period and just lazed around his house. Later I changed back into my clothes from Tom's oversized t-shirt and we were off to see Derek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked again as he pulled into a parking space.

"I have to. I need to know why he did these things."

"Okay, if you say so."

We walked in and it took a lot of signing sheets but we got in. We were guided to Derek's cell and unlike many of the other prisoners he was in a secluded area of the cells.

I stood in front of his stall waiting for him to realize that I was standing there but he didn't. "Why did you do it?" I blurted out. I noticed it was easier to get to the point then I had thought.

"Well, look at who it is. You just couldn't get enough could you?" he sat up on the bed and walked over to the bars.

"I want to know why." I stepped closer. "Why did you do this to me? Me and my friends?"

"You don't get it do you?" he asked.

"What is there to get?" Tom asked. "Just tell her why you did It."

I put my hand up so Tom would stop talking. "Please," I pleaded to Derek.

"You seriously have no idea?" he laughed hoarsely.

"I loved you. But you wouldn't know that. I was so in love with you but I knew you didn't feel the same. I did all that stuff so that you would stay with me." he walked back and sat down on the bed.

"So because I didn't love you, you had to hurt me and my friends?" I was so confused.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I knew that if I didn't do something that you would leave me. It hurt me so much to do that stuff to you, and that where the alcohol came in. It numbed the pain I felt. It was the Pain Of Love."

I staggered back until I hit the brick wall behind me. I was the reason all of this happened in the first place. I caused him this pain and that meant everyone else felt the pain too.

I couldn't bear to be there anymore, my legs felt numb but I needed to  
get out of there. I stumbled a few steps but then caught my footing. I ran and ran. I just needed to get out of this place.

I felt horrible about being the one who had caused all of this pain, inside of me, inside of everyone. How could I have been so stupid?

I stopped once I got to the car and started crying. "LEAH!" I heard Tom's voice getting closer.

I dropped to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Leah?" Tom said as he crouched beside me.

"I told you." I looked up at him through blurry eyes. "I told you it was my fault but you didn't believe me."

"But Leah, it's not your fault you couldn't have done anything about it."

"Yes I could have. I should have loved him because if I had, none of this would have happened."

"You can't make yourself love someone. It just happens." I buried my head in my knees.

"Leah, look at me." I looked up at his soft face.

He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me softly on the lips.  
"Your right." he said as he held me in his arms.

"What?"

"Your right, if you loved him then none of this would have happened."

I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. Hadn't he just said that it wasn't my fault?

"If you loved him then you wouldn't be in my life right now. And Bill and Heidi may have never met. But because you didn't love him, I have found the one person I can love  
and the same with Bi-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He was right; if I had loved Derek then I would have never fallen in love with him, I would have never even cared to notice him or who he was. My best friend wouldn't have had the one thing she had always hoped for, and I wouldn't have been given a gift that everyone would struggle just to find.

The pain had given me love, it was all I ever needed,


End file.
